


Western Sky - "Beginnings"

by TheAdmrial



Series: Star Trek: Western Sky [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Exploration, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Space Battles, Space Opera, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdmrial/pseuds/TheAdmrial
Summary: Rhys Carlson committed treason! His career should had ended when he pulled a phaser on his captain to save an endangered primitive population. Eighteen months later, he is assigned Captain of an extraordinary mission to the Andromeda Galaxy. However the past doesn't stay behind as Old Loves and new enemies face him at every turn.





	Western Sky - "Beginnings"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fan made story set in the Star Trek universe. Star Trek and all related marks, logos and characters are solely owned by CBS Studios Inc. However, I am the owner of the original characters that are depicted in this fan story, please do not use these characters without my express permission.  
> Thank You and enjoy

Western Sky – "Beginnings"

\-----

_Teaser_

_Eighteen months ago_

_Stardate 90432.81 (Dec 28th, 2416)_

_U.S.S. Avenger NCC-21993_

_The orbit of Indari VII_

_Commander Rhys Carlson could not believe what he was seeing. From his position on the bridge of the U.S.S. Avenger, he could see a panicked populace firing on the Starfleet research base they had inadvertently discovered after an ion storm passed through their atmosphere. His Captain, Rick Sullivan, had not anticipated a hostile reaction from the populace on this scale. Rhys did, however, noting that the natives were still not out of their industrial age, and therefore, more likely to perceive the researchers as aliens._

_"Away Team to Avenger! We're taking heavy fire down here, what's the E.T.A on that transport?" The away team leader inquired as the natives lobbed primitive artillery shells at his position._

_Rhys turned to his captain._

_"Sir, we have to pull them out now! The Indarians are dangerously close to hitting the base proper and without their shields..."_

_Sullivan hesitated to contemplate his options. Rhys had served with him long enough to know he was up to something, and that either way, he was not going to like it._

_"Tactical," Sullivan spoke as he turned towards the tactical station in his command chair, "I want weapons locked on the nearest population center to the research base." He turned to Rhys._

_"Commander, I am about to execute Starfleet General Order 24, on the grounds of hostilities and the deaths of Starfleet Personnel." Sullivan started as he swung his chair to face the opposite side of the bridge. "Communications: transmit to Starfleet our logs and note the execution of Order 24 on this date and that I…"_

_A phaser clicked as Sullivan swung his command chair around to see Rhys aiming it at him._

_"So...pulling a mutiny I see? Bold, but stupid, even for you Rhys. The last Starfleet officer to do that was sentenced to life in prison."_

_Rhys knew Rick was trying to bluff his way out of the mess he was in. He had quoted a barely remembered footnote from mid-23rd-century history. Rhys knew better, Michael Burham only committed mutiny to protect her crew._

_"Captain! Under Starfleet Code Title 18 Section 305c, the Eminiar VII amendment, I'm placing you under arrest" Rhys turned his head to face the chief of security._

_"Chief, take the Captain below, he is to be confined to the brig!"_

_No one on the bridge moved._

_"Chief! Take the captain below!" No one moved._

_Rhys grew worried, he had legally relieved the captain, but none of the crew moved. He could see their reactions: stunned. Their X.O was daring to defy their captain's orders. Rhys tapped his combadge "Transporter Room: do we have our people?"_

_There was a pause so silent, that Rhys thought you could hear a pin drop._

_"Bridge, we have them… Wait, somethings wrong,"_

_Rhys had no time to process this as Sullivan jumped and tackled him to the deck. Rhys jump up and punched back, landing a hit square on Sullivan's jaw. Sullivan spun around and came back at him with a punch of his own as Rhys hit the bridge railing. He fell back, hard, to the deck as…_

###

Present Day

Stardate 91806.52 (June 28th, 2418)

0213 HRS Shipboard time

U.S.S. Western Sky NCC-100105

Stampede Class Deep Space Heavy Explorer

En Route to the Andromeda Galaxy

Rhys bolted up in his bed, the remnants of his dream lingered in his mind as he looked around to get his bearings. A soft light from the window behind him cast a faint glow to the room as he turned behind him and saw the swirling blue spectacle of quantum slipstream. He turned back and he saw his X.O, (and wife), Denise Allison, still asleep beside him. He swung his feet around as gently as he could to get up out of the bed and head for the refresher.

He turned the light on and saw his reflection in the mirror. He took inventory of his features, the square jaw common in his family, covered with a thick brown stubble. His skin had lost some of its color from the time spent underground on his previous assignment. Rhys though that his face had prematurely aged, he didn't look like he was the thirty-three that he was, but more around forty. He looked down and saw the starting of a gut from not spending enough time in the gym, he hadn't been particularly heavy but thought he was heading that way.

He reached down and activated the faucet, letting the water flow through his fingers before cupping his hand and splashing it against his face.

"You O.K. Hun?"

Rhys looked up and saw Denise standing at the entryway to the refresher. He hadn't heard her get up. She started for him, coming up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Rhys could still see her face, young and pretty, but fierce when she needed to be. She was slightly younger than he was, but what she lacked in age she made up for in experience. She had been Executive Officer of Avalon, a tactical cruiser, under Wesley Crusher.

"I'm fine," he paused as he attempted to regain his composure dropping his hands to grab hers. "Just a bad dream."

"That's the fifth one since we left Spacedock."

"I'll be fine," He pauses, and then continued "I promise." To reassure her of her founded fears.

"We've got a long day ahead of us," he said as he turned around in her embrace and lightly kissed her, but in the back of his mind, the memories of that day on the Avenger still haunted him as they both went back to bed. Rhys did not sleep for the rest of the night.

End of Prologue


End file.
